


Larry Stylinson (boyxboy)

by kristina121595



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina121595/pseuds/kristina121595
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles has always liked Louis Tomlinson, so what happens when he can't handle it anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I ran from one side of the stage to the other, singing the lyrics to "Best Song Ever".  _My favourite part is coming up. Louis' solo._  
"You know, I know, you know I'll remember you. I know, you know, I know you'll remember me..."  
 _His voice is likes an angels..._ I walked over to Louis, patting him on the shoulder. "Good job." He smiled at me, our faces inches apart.  _Oh god..._ I spun away, walking to the complete opposite side of the stage.  _Eleanor... Have to remember Eleanor..._  
"Mate, are you alright?" I looked to my left, seeing Liam.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I fake smiled.  
Liam rolled his eyes, walking to the couch in the middle of the stage, sitting down. Everyone came around towards him, some of the guys sitting on the arms of the couch. Louis sat on one side of Liam, so I sat on the other side. Both Liam and Louis looked at me weirdly, but I just shrugged and ignored them.  
Louis sighed. "How's the concert so far?" Everybody screamed, not making any sense with their incoherent answers. "That's lovely." Louis chuckled. "Send us your tweets and we'll answer them."  
The area got quiet as the fans took out their phones, their fingers padding along their phones.  
"Alright, the first on says, ' _Harry, why are you being so distant?_ '"  
4 pairs of eyes fell on me, along with the audience.  
"Uh..." I bit my lip. "I'm not being distant. If I was being distant, I wouldn't be sitting with them."  
Louis bit his lip. "Maybe she means... Why are you being distant with me?"  
"What? I'm not being distant with you. I was just by you."   
"Then you went to the other side of the stage."  
I shrugged. "I felt like going to that side. Next question!" I kept ignoring questions that had to do with Larry, or Eleanor. Before I knew it, the concert was over. I waved at the audience, walking off the stage. Liam walked over, looking at me weirdly.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You have ignored every Larry question."  
"Well yeah. Louis has Eleanor."  
Liam rolled his eyes. "We're the only people here. Tell me the truth."  
"Fine. I like Louis more than I should."  
"Like as in... boyfriend?"  
I nodded, sighing. "But he has Eleanor, and I'm not going to ruin that."  
Liam sighed. "You can talk to me about anything, alright?"  
I nodded. "Whenever there's a problem, I'll tell you."  
Liam hugged me and walked back to the bus. I turned around, my eyes going wide as I stared at Louis.  
"L-Lou..." I said, shakily. Taking a few steps back, I turned around and dashed out of the building, into the bus and hiding in my bunk.  
Liam sat next to me. "What happened?"  
"We weren't alone."  
"That can't be too bad unless it was... Oh no, it was Louis..."  
I nodded, curling into a ball. "I'm not getting out of my bunk until the next concert."  
Liam sighed. "Want me to bring you some food later, before Niall eats it all?"  
"No thanks. I already ate." I lied.  
Liam nodded. "Alright. I'll check on you later though." He got up, walking to the main part of the bus.  
I laid on my side, curled in a ball, my back to everything.  
"H-Harry?" Louis' voice called, nearby. I froze, making it seem like I was asleep. He sighed. "Well... I hope you find your soulmate... I know I found mine." My heart broke at those last few words.  
"Louis, how could you say that?!" Liam yelled.  
"I told him the truth!" Lou yelled back.  
The two kept bickering until I sat up. "Everyone, shut the  _fuck_ up!" They quit yelling and stared at me. "Liam, I'm glad you care about me, but I can fight for myself sometimes. Louis, I'm glad Eleanor makes you happy. Now, both of you... Leave!" They jumped and went to the main part of the bus. I sighed, lying back on my side. The bed dipped down behind me and I groaned.  
"Harry..."  
I turned over, looking at Niall. "Hm?"  
"I know Liam said that you can talk to him, but if you ever need a hug..." He trailed off.  
I sat up next to Niall, wrapping my arms around him tightly. "I really need a hug... Thank you."  
Niall nodded, wrapping his arms around me. "Anytime you need a hug, my arms are always open."  
"How'd you know I needed one?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.  
"Everyone could hear the fight..." Niall bit his lip.  
"So Zayn knows... I-I don't want to tear this band apart, Niall..." I hugged him tighter, my head on his shoulder, silently crying. He rubbed my back gently, trying to calm me down. After what felt like hours, I slowly slipped into the darkness, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

My eyes fluttered open, meeting Nialls closed pair.  _He must have fallen asleep with me..._ I looked up to Louis' bunk, only to find him watching us. His eyes slowly met mine and they widened, him backing up into his bunk where I couldn't see him. A smirked played on my lips, but soon went away.  _Maybe he was just checking who was awake..._ I sighed, cuddling with Niall again, soon falling asleep.  
  
As I woke up, I noticed how cold I was. I opened my eyes, looking around.  _Niall must have gotten up..._ Sitting up and peeking out from my bunk, I saw that no one was in the bus.  _All alone... Why didn't they wake me?_ I checked my phone, seeing 20 texts, all from Eleanor.  
 _"Go die."  
"He's my boyfriend."  
"Fag." _  
I sighed.  _I guess Louis told Eleanor..._ The bus door opened and I peeked out, seeing Niall and Liam. "Psst... Guys..." I waved them over. They walked to my bunk, sitting on either side of me. "I got these from Eleanor." I handed them my phone and they looked through the messages, teeth gritted.  
Liam looked at me. "What are you going to do?"  
"Nothing."  
"Good. Wait, what?!"  
"I'm not going to do anything about it."  
"What?" Niall asked softly. "Y-You have to do something... You should at least tell L--"  
"I am  _not_ telling Louis. I'll just pretend none of this happened."  
"That will be kind of hard during concerts... Louis won't let any Larry moments happen." Liam mentioned.  
I nodded. "I know. I 'll just have to flirt with someone else." A chuckled erupted from the back of my throat. "Maybe it'll make him jealous..." A tear fell from my eye and Niall leaned over, hugging me. I hugged back, laying my head on his shoulder.  
The bus door opened up and Liam stood, walking over to whoever came in. After a few minutes, another pair of arms wrapped around me. I let go of Niall and turned around, seeing Louis. He nodded and I wrapped my arms around him, my head on his shoulder. He lifted his legs onto the bunk, slowly laying down with me next to him.  
"Liam told you, didn't he? About Eleanor?" I whispered.  
Louis sighed, nodding. "He did..."  
"Damn it, I told him not to--"  
"It's my fault she knows, Harry."  
"...I know. Doesn't mean he had to tell you. I had a plan."  
"What was your plan?" He turned on his side, facing me.  
 _So close..._ "To act like it never happened... Liam said it'd be hard to go back to normal since there wouldn't be anymore Larry--"  
"He said that? But... Why?" Louis' voice got soft, as if he were sad.  
"Well... I also thought that--"  
"Why?" His voice went stern.  
"Well..."  
"Because of what you said?"  
I bit my lip, nodding. "We figured that since you knew, you wouldn't want to do Larry anymore. So I was thinking that I'd find someone else to flirt with on stage." I watched his eyes for any emotion close to jealousy, but didn't find anything.  
Louis rolled closer. "I'm sorry about telling Eleanor."  
 _He totally ignored that..._ "Don't get any closer..." I whispered.  
Louis looked at the distance between us. "We used to cuddle at night and now we can barely be by each other... What happened?"  
 _Is he really asking me that?_ "What happened was that I couldn't keep my feelings a secret anymore." I spat, getting up and walking to the main part of the bus.  
"Mate..." I heard behind me. "You should leave him alone..."  
I laid on the couch, sighing.  _No one understands me. It's not the same as liking a girl..._  
"Harry..."  
"What?!" I snapped. I turned over to see Niall. Sighing, I opened my arms and he laid next to me. "I'm sorry for snapping at you..."  
"It's okay... I understand..."  
"No, you don't. No one does."  
"Actually... I do... I like Liam."  
I stared at Niall. "No fuckin way."  
He chuckled, nodding. "It's true."  
I pulled Niall close, hugging him. "I'm so glad I'm not alone on this..."  
"Me too..." He hugged back.  
"How about... On stage, instead of Niam and Larry, we try Narry, see if Liam gets jealous."  
"And Louis."  
I shook my head. "He won't get jealous."  
"Are you sure?" Niall nodded his head to the side.  
I looked over at Louis, him glaring at Niall. My eyes traveled back to Niall. "He was watching us sleep last night."  
"That's creepy... What happened?"  
"You were still asleep. He was peeking from his bed and when he noticed I saw him, he crawled back into his bunk so I couldn't see him."  
Niall giggled. "Are you sure he doesn't like you?"  
I sighed. "You heard him... He found his soulmate."  
"Did it ever occur to you that... Maybe he was talking about you?"  
"No... He wouldn't be. We were on my bunk, cuddling, but he ignored when I brought up the Larry topic. Plus when I mentioned about flirting with someone else, there was no jealousy in his eyes or anything related to it."  
Niall sighed. "I'll help you, if you'll help me."  
"You can't help me but... Deal."


	3. Chapter Three

Whenever Louis tried coming near me, someone distracted him.  
"Lads, let him through. It's been days since you let him talk to me last."  
Zayn looked at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded and he let Louis through.  
Louis ran over, hugging me. "Harry..."  
I wrapped my arms around the boy, my head on his. "Hey..."  
"I don't care if you like me."  _Ouch, that hurt._ "But we're inseparable. I can't be kept away from you. I just can't be..."  
Something wet landed on my shoulder. I looked at Louis to see tears falling from his eyes. "Oh Lou..." I held him closer.  
"I-I'm sorry about what I said... I didn't mean to m-make you mad a-and I didn't know they'd make me stay away from you for days... I-I can't do that again. I can't go an hour without you, nonetheless days!"  
"Sh, Louis..." I walked back, laying on the couch with Louis next to me, holding him close. "Sh... It's okay..."  
Louis shook his head and rolled over so he was laying on top of me. "We can still do Larry. I don't care what Eleanor thinks."  
I gently ran my hand through his hair. "Sh... Calm down, Louis..." My eyes traveled past him to the others who were staring at us. They looked back and got off the bus, leaving Louis and I alone.  
"Louis--" There was a knock on the door and I sighed.  
Louis got up and opened the door. "Eleanor..."  
I sat up. "Eleanor?"  
She walked in. "Zayn texted me saying you two were gonna be alone."  
I got up, walking over, staying a good distance from Louis. "Don't worry, I know my boundaries." I narrowed my eyes at her and she narrowed hers back.  
"Louis, let's go out for the rest of the day." Eleanor took his hand.  
He shook his head, taking his hand away. "I'm staying with Harry."  
I sighed. "Go with her, Louis." I walked over to my bunk and laid down. It was quiet for a bit until the door closed. I sighed, freezing when the bed dipper down behind me. Turning around, my eyes met Louis'. "I thought you left."  
"No... I told her to leave... I haven't seen you in days, I'm not leaving now."  
"I can't believe Zayn told her..."  
"Don't be mad at him... It's like when I told her about what you said..."  
"You were just trying to protect your relationship with her."  
Our phones vibrated and Louis got up, going to the kitchen to get his.  
"Harry, don't check your phone." Liam said as he ran in.  
"Why not?" I opened my phone, going on Twitter.  
 _"louis_Tomlinson: I don't believe in 'Larry Stylinson' and I don't like it. I'm happy with Eleanor."_  
"Oh..." I bit my lip. I looked over, seeing that he posted it a few days ago.  
Louis walked over. "Harry--"  
I shook my head. "I'm fine. Like I said earlier, go be with your girlfriend."  
"But Harry--"  
"Go!" He jumped, quickly getting off the bus. Niall sat next to me, holding me close. "I'm okay. I've been rejected by straight guys multiple times..."  
"You're not alone on that..." Niall whispered.  
I nodded, remembering that I'm not alone on this, that I had Niall to help me through everything. Liam had on his thinking face.  
"Li, what are you thinking?" Niall asked.  
"A few days ago, when this was posted, Louis didn't have his phone... Eleanor did."  
"So... That means Eleanor posted it, not him..."  
"That's what he was trying to tell me, but I kicked him out." I frowned.  
Niall took out his phone, probably calling Louis. "Lou, you have your phone back." He smiled. "Yeah, we figured it out. Harry feels horrible--"  
I smacked him softly, taking Nialls phone and walking away. "Louis, I'm sorry for yelling at you... I didn't know she had your phone."  
"It's okay, Haz. Can... Can I come back?"  
As I walked around, I heard his voice. Opening the bus door, Louis looked up. "Come in." I smiled, hanging up. He walked in the bus, instantly wrapping his arms around me. I hugged back, tossing Nialls phone onto the couch.  
"I'd never say anything like that, Hazza." I stayed quiet, knowing there's a chance Louis actually feels that way. "Harry... I would never, ever say that." He looked in my eyes, holding the contact.  
"Okay." I laid my head on his shoulder, just holding him close.  
"Haz, I'm telling the truth..."  
"No, you're not."  
He let go, looking up at me. "Harry Edward Styles, I would never hate Larry." I blankly stared at him. "Besides... I think Eleanor is cheating on me."  
I frowned. "With who?"  
He shrugged. "I'm not sure... But I broke up with her."  
"What?!"  
"Well, I will. I'll break up with her next time we go on a date."  
I sighed, wrapping my arms around Louis, pulling him close. "I'm sorry, Lou."  
He laid his head on my chest. "I really loved her..." He whispered, my heart breaking a bit. "But as they say, one door closes, another opens. " He looked up at me, smiling a bit.  
"Lou--"  
"But I'm not gay or anything."  
"Well aren't you wonderful." I sneered sarcastically, walking away.  
"Harry, wait!" He called.  
I walked out of the bus, only to hear a honking noise before everything went black.


	4. Chapter Four

I woke up, looking around at the whiteness surrounding me. "Hello?" I called out, it echoing.  
"Harry?" Someone called back.  
"...Eleanor?" I tried following the voice, soon meeting up with her.  
"Harry, what's happening? I'm scared."  
"I don't know. What do you last remember?" I asked, being nice, though she was rude to me.  
"I was driving... I swerved to not hit a dog, but hit something else."  
"...I was hit by a car..."  
"Did... Did I hit you?"  
"Why are you being so nice?"  
"We could could both be dead. And if not, then I'm sorry. I'll be nicer."  
"...I don't want to be dead... Even if Louis hates who I am, there's the boys, the band, the fans... Oh god, the fans!" I paced, holding my head.  
"Harry, calm down." I heard, but it wasn't Eleanor. It was Louis. "Please, calm down..." I looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from, but it sounded like from all over. "Calm down, Hazza..."  
I took a deep breath to calm myself. "We have to find a way out."  
"We?"  
"I'm not leaving you here by yourself."  
"But--"  
"No buts. I'm helping you, and we're both getting out of this, alive."  
  
After looking around for an exit, we found one.  
"Harry, there's a sign."  
I looked around, my eyes setting on the warning above a door. "If two, only one may pass and live. The other..." I read out loud, not daring to read what happens to the other.  
"You go, Harry. You're more loved."  
"I'm not going without you."  
"Harry. Go."  
"No. I'm not. We'll go together."  
"Will it work?"  
"I'm not sure." We walked to the door and she opened it. I took a deep breath. "Tell Louis I say hi." My hands landed on her back and I pushed her through the door, closing it before she could do anything. The door slowly disappeared and I fell over, blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's short.


	5. Chapter Five - Eleanor

I fluttered my eyes open, choking on what I assume is a tube.  
"Miss, please try to relax." A nurse spoke as she slowly took out the tube. I took a deep breath as the nurse got me some water, then the doctor.  
"Eleanor, we're going to do a few tests to make sure you're alright soon, okay? Is there anyone you want us to call?"  
"Louis Tomlinson."  
"Mr. Tomlinson? He's in the next room visiting a friend."  
"I know. Can you please bring him here?" The doctor nodded and brought him in.  
"Eleanor? You're in here?" He sat down. "Why?"  
"I'm the one that ran over Harry..."  
"What?! Because of you, he may never live again?!"  
"That part is his fault."  
"His fault?!"  
"You see..."  
  
I explained to him about the dream world Harry and I were in. Looking at Louis, I saw tears in his eyes. "He sacrificed himself for you?"  
"Actually, I think he did it for you."  
"...What?"  
"I think he figured you'd be happier if I was alive, also figuring that since he had no chance with you..."  
"He sacrificed himself for my happiness... Wait, the sign, what did it say?"  
"Only one makes it out and alive, but--"  
He got up and dashed out of the room, I'm guessing to Harry's. Doctors ran past my room and I sat up.  _Oh no._  
  
I stood in a black dress next to the four lads who were in suits, tears in their eyes. All around, you could hear cries of misery from Harrys friends and family. In front of us was a black casket, just long enough to fit Harrys body.  
"He's dead, because of me..." Louis sniffled.  
"Don't think of it that way, Lou..."  
"Before you hit him... We were talking and I made him mad... Then he walked out and... you know the rest..."  
"Louis, don't hate yourself... He doesn't hate you for it."  
"Would anyone like to come up and say some words about Mr. Harry Styles?"  
Louis nodded and went up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's short.


	6. Chapter Six - Harry (yay)

I walked through a dark hallway, feeling extremely hot. Walking into different rooms, I always came in contact with flames.  
"Hello?" I called out.  
"Hello, Harry." A sinister voice answered.  
"Where am I?"  
"Hell." A devilish laughter sounded from behind me. I quickly turned around. "I'm the devil. I hope your stay here is pure misery."  
"You're the devil?"  
"What, don't believe me?" He glared.  
I smirked slightly. "You do deals, right?"  
He nodded. "Why, you interested?"  
"I am. I have a deal for you."  
"Talk to me."  
  
I told him the story about what happened. "And I want to live again."  
"A deal has two sides. What's in it for me?"  
"You choose."  
"You have to stay away from your soulmate."  
"I don't know who that is."  
"Yes you do. You've been flirting with him."  
"Lou--" Black smoke surrounded me and I soon opened my eyes, seeing blackness. Covering my mouth, I somehow got out from my grave. I walked around, a bit daze.  
"H-Harry?" A small voice whimpered. I turned around and saw Louis. "Harry, it is you!" He wrapped his arms around me and I jumped away, remember my deal with the devil. "Harry?" He frowned.  
"I'm sorry, Lou... I can't be near you."  
"What? Why not?"  
"I made a deal with the devil..."  
"The devil? You made a deal with the devil?!"  
"I wanted you to know I was okay..."  
"What's the deal?" He seethed through his teeth.  
"For me to be alive, I have to stay away from you."  
"What happens if you don't stay away?"  
"I don't know. He never mentioned that."  
"You didn't ask him?!"  
"Look, Louis. Don't be mad at me for thinking of you before myself. I wanted to show you I'm alive. I wanted to know you're okay."  
"I'm not okay! I'm glad to see you, but I want to be able to hug you and talk to you!"  
"What if the bad thing happens to you?! I don't want you hurt!"  
"I'm already hurt!"  
I sighed. Red smoke appeared, followed by the devil. "What are you doing here?"  
"I can't stand you two arguing. It's so loud, I can't sleep. My part of the deal is off." He disappeared and I stared at Louis.  
His arms instantly wrapped around me again. "I'm not letting go."  
I walked into the bus, carrying Louis bridal style. One by one, they all looked up, eyes wide.  
"Harry!" Eleanor screamed, hugging me, followed by the others.  
"Okay, okay, let's not squish Louis." I chuckled and they backed off.  
"We never believed Louis when he said he'd find a way to get you back."  
I looked down at Louis and he looked away, a bright pink tint on his cheeks. I looked back at the guys. "He didn't do anything. I made a deal with the devil and--"  
"What?!"  
"If you'd let me finish..." I sighed. "The devil broke the deal, but still kept me alive."  
"Oh." Eleanor blushed. "So now you're alive forever?"  
"Well I don't know about  _forever_  but yeah."  
They all smiled, hugging me and Louis close.


	7. Chapter Seven

I laid with Louis in his bunk, him curled into me, my hand in his hair.

"Hey Harry?" Louis looked up at me.

I softly smiled. "Hm?"

"We have a concert tonight... And everyone thinks you're dead. What will we do?"

"Play it out as it goes? I don't know."

"They'll ask questions."

"I know, Louis. We'll figure it out at the concert."

Louis sighed. "If you say so."

 

I stood backstage as the lads were trying to calm the audience.

"We have a surprise backstage." Louis spoke gently.

I swloly walked onstage, fans gasping, some fainting. "Get them some water." The guards nodded and went to find water bottles. "All those announcements on the news and other sites were hoaxes, started by Twitter. I'm very well alive, as you can see."

Everyone stared at me weirdly, but went along, the fans obviously confused.

 

As we sang and danced onstage, Niall and I tried Narry, watching Liam and Louis for their reactions. I smiled as Liam glared slightly at us. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, trying to pull me away from Niall. I looked over at Louis and he pouted, his head on my shoulder. Some fans screamed and I chuckled, letting go of Niall and holding onto Louis.Looking back at Niall, he smirked and winked. I rolled my eyes at him, sitting on the couch. Louis sat next to me, close enough that he was almost on my lap.

"Question time!" I smiled as the others sat around us.

"Harry, what changed between you and Louis?" Liam read out loud.

"Which time? There was when I stayed away from him, and now Louis can't let go of me." Louis lightly whacked me and I laughed. "From before, I can't say... Not yet anyways. For now, we talked and got over what happened before."

"Louis, how's Eleanor?" Louis read. "She's uh... good." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We actually broke up."

Gasps were heard from the audience, along with the lads.

"Why?" Zayn asked.

"She was cheating on me but also... I started liking someone else and she noticed, and she's okay with it. We will remain good friends though."

 

I walked backstage with the lads, them soon surrounding Louis and I.

"Is there something we don't know?"

I shrugged. "If you don't, then I don't."

A hand snaked its way into mine and I looked down at it, following the arm it was attatched to, slowly looking at Louis. He looked away, a soft pink tint on his cheeks. I chuckled, lightly squeezing his hand. I sighed, realizing we had an interview.

 

I sat on the couch with Louis, looking at the interviewer as the lads sat around us.

"Let's get right to what everyone wants to know." The interviewer smiled. "Louis, is it true you and Eleanor broke up?" Louis nodded, trying to sneakily snake his hand in mine, but failing. The interviewer looked at our hands then us. "Could Larry Stylinson be real?"

I looked at Louis and he looked at me, trying to figure out what the other was thinkng.

"What tie is that?" Niall asked, trying to change the subject, it obviously working as the interviewer got distracted.

 

Walking on the bus with the others, we sat in the living room trying to figure out what's happening.

"You guys need to straighten this out before we go out again."

"That's stupid." I frowned.

"How?"

"Louis could be confused. Or scared. He just broke up with a girl."

"If you two go out holding hands again, it'll be bad either way."

"Niall, what do you think?" I asked, looking at Niall who was staring at Liam. "Niall!"

He jumped and looked at me. "What?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you should do what you want."

"Then this meeting is over." I got up and went to my bunk, soon followed by Louis. "We do need to figure this out though."

"I know, I'm sorry." He laid next to me. "Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Lets date."

I sat up and looked at him with wide eyes.


	8. Chapter Eight

I stared at Louis, trying to process if he really just said that.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because at the beginning of this, you were completely straight and complaining about how we couldn't be close because I was gay and now you just basically asked me out."

"In the beginning... I wasn't being honest with myself. I had feelings for you but I pushed them away, because of Eleanor. Then I heard you talking to Liam. It made me think about those feelings but again, there was Eleanor..."

"You didn't want to be the bad guy in the relationship."

"Yeah. Plus, I think I was scared about what she'd do to you... But now you two are friends, so I don't have to worry as much."

"As much?"

"Well I'm always going to be scared that you'll be hurt."

"Think you'll be fine if we go public?"

"People already think we're dating. I think I'll be fine."

"That's true. But now they'll be crazier. They'll surround us more. It could get out of hand."

"We have guards."

 

Louis and I sat on the couch at a concert a few days later. "We have an announcement."

Everyone stared at Louis, some people already whispering. I peered over and read some lips, most people whispering about Larry.

"You guessed it." I spoke. "This ship has set sail, full speed ahead." The fans screamed loud and Louis kissed my cheek, the lads smiling, though Liam looked a bit uncertain. "I know a lot of you shipped Louis and Eleanor and I'm sorry the ship sank. But when liking a band, of course you can ship members, but isn't what matters if if they're happy?" An object came flying towards me and I ducked, turning around and looking at a shoe that landed on the stage floor. "Did someone throw a shoe at me?!" A mob broke out. People started throwing punches and yelling. "It's a joke." I sighed and people calmed down.

 

"It's a joke?!" Liam yelled.

"If I didn't say that, people could have died! Louis understands!"

"That doesn't matter! People will hate you!"

"I know. Louis understands, and the fans aren't getting hurt. We'll take it one step at a time."

"One step at a--" A loud smack sounded through the bus. I stared at Niall, his hand slightly red, Liams cheek redder.

"Did you just slap him?" I asked and he nodded. "Why?"

"He shouldn't be yelling at you. Yes, some fans will be mad you said it was a joke, but at least they're alive. That was serious what happened. Larry should take a break. Be as close as you want on the bus, but that's it. Only the bus or your flat. We'll figure this out but that means no fighting. We're supposed to be five best friends."

I nodded, sighing. "He's the one that was yelling though."

"Well not anymore. No fighting. We come up with a plan, as a band. As friends."

I nodded, going to my bunk and laying down, thinking everything over. It is too close to when Louis said he and Eleanor broke up. We should have given them some more time for that news, before dropping the Larry bomb.


	9. Chapter Nine

It's been a year since the mob at the concert. Louis and I have been slowly dropping hints again about Larry. So far, no fights broke out between fans, or any of us. Louis and I were planning to tell the fans again today. I took a deep breath, standing backstage with the rest of the band, extremely nervous. What if that happens again? Or worse? We walked on stage, me and Louis last. 

At the end of the concert, I went to the front. "A year ago, I said Louis and I were dating. A mob broke out, and I said it was a joke. Thing is, it wasn't. I was scared. Fans were getting hurt. I played it off. Honestly, Louis and I have been dating for a year now. We're happy. Super happy. I truly am sorry to fans who shipped him and Eleanor or me and someone. I really am sorry. Please don't get mad and violent though. Don't start fights. We're the same band. It's just that now instead of Larry being someones imagination, it's real. We still care deeply about all of you, Larry shipper or not. It's hard shipping real people instead of fictional characters, I know. But please understand." I whimpered, sniffling, just now realizing I've been crying. The band came over and hugged me, them and the fans also crying. I sunk to the stage floor, not being able to stand anymore. I looked to the audience to see them hugging each other for support. "Please don't make me sad again..." The fans nodded and I smiled a bit, Louis leaning over and kissing my cheek. "You guys are the best fans ever."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know it's super super short. I don't know what to do for this anymore. There's going to be one more chapter, which will be an epilogue type of thing. Please don't hate me.


	10. Chapter Ten/Epilogue Part 1/2

Fifteen years later, I'm 35 and Louis is 37. We sat at home, the band having taken a break for three reasons.

"Sophia, Jackson, come get dinner!" I called, smiling when the two ten year-olds ran over.

"Thanks daddy." They smiled, sitting at the counter to eat their Mac N' Cheese.

"Where's dad?" I asked, and they shrugged in response. "Lou, come get dinner!"

Louis walked in and smiled, holding baby Olivia. "Be quiet, Harry. She's sleeping."

I chuckled and made a plate of pasta for Louis, then making one for myself.

"Daddy, tell us how you two met." Sophia smiled, eyes sparkling.

"I've told you that story a thousand times, Soph." I chuckled.

"It's cute! Please?" She begged, pouting.

"You got that pout from your father, didn't you?" She nodded, giggling. "Okay, okay. It all started at X-Factor..."

 

"...then he decided to be a squirt and eavesdrop on my talking to Uncle Liam-- Oh! Uncle Liam and Uncle Niall are coming over later."

"What about Uncle Zayn?"

"Uncle Zayn and Aunt Perrie are traveling around the world for their honeymoon. We could call them later though." I smiled.

They nodded and Olivia woke up, crying. I made a bottle and gave it to Louis. He sat down and gently fed her, rocking slightly to calm her down.

"What's the rest of the story?" Jackson asked.

"The rest is--"

"History, we know. You always say that." Sophia frowned.

"Then you say to wait until we're older. I think 10 is fine." Jackson pouted.

"Louis, you need to stop showing them how to pout." He chuckled. "And kids, you should wait until you're older because there's just some things you won't understand." I sighed, the doorbell ringing.

"Then we'll just ask Uncle Liam." They ran to the door and I followed.

"Uncle Liam, tell us wht happened after dad eavesdropped."

Liam looked at me with a look of "should I?" I sighed and nodded. "Okay, you two. I'll tell you. But, if you have any questions, please ask." They nodded. "So your dad eavesdropped..."

 

"...and they've been happy ever since."

"Is that true, daddy?" Sophia looked at me and I nodded. "You and dad went through so much but you seem so close."

"That's the thing, honey. Even if so much happens, if you really love each other, it'll make you love each other more. You'll see when you grow up."

"I'll go through what you and dad went through?"

"Kind of. Not exactly. You'll have someone you like very much and you'll go through some challenges that'll test your relationship and if you two get through it together, you'll grow stronger and love each other more."

"Oh."

"You'll understand it more when you're older."

"Why does everything happen when we're older?"

"Because when you're older, you'll be smarter, and more things happen to you. You'll be at one of those challenges and you'll think 'Oh. That's what he was talking about' and you'll understand much more. Just promise me on thing."

"What is it, daddy?"

"Promise me you'll never hate me or dad. That goes for you too, Jack."

"We could never hate you." Jack smiled, the two of them hugging me. "And neither could Olivia."

"I hope she wouldn't. But remember this promise in high school. Kids will be mean because you have two dads. I want you to promise me something else. Talk to us if there are ever any problems."

"We promise." They smiled.

"Daddy? Kids already do that." Jack mentioned.

"Okay, well now you know to talk to me about it, alright?"

They nodded, hugging me tighter. "We love you daddy."

"I love you too."


	11. Epilogue Part 2/2

Jack, Olivia, and I sat in Uncle Liams living room. Jack had on a nice suit while Olivia and I wore black dresses.

"Okay, Olivia." I took a deep breath. "It's time you know how our dads met. It all started with the X Factor..."

 

"...and they've been happy since." Jack finished.

Olivia was in tears. "Why'd they leave if they were so happy?"

"Because there are some things in this world that no one can control." I sniffled. "Like a car crash on the motorway."

Olivia whimpered and hugged me tightly, which I returned.

Uncle Liam walked in with our bags and set them down. "How are you kids holding up?"

"Not so good..." Jack sighed. "We just told Olivia  _the story_."

He nodded and Uncle Niall walked over, the two of them hugging us.

 

_Goodbye, dad and daddy._

_We'll miss you always._


End file.
